


Honeymoon Hammock

by QueenOfTheMerryMen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Honeymoon, Inspired by OQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheMerryMen/pseuds/QueenOfTheMerryMen
Summary: Robin and Regina have a quiet moment on their honeymoon. Inspired by a manip by FlaviaOttaviane on Twitter.





	Honeymoon Hammock

The first thing she noticed was the water. Ever since they’d arrived she couldn’t keep her eyes off it. They lived in San Diego; she saw the beach nearly every day but here in the Maldives… there was something special. 

They’d arrived on the island nearly 24 hours ago, bags in hand, sleep in their eyes but still glowing from the excitement of their nuptials. She’d been so happy the day Robin got down on one knee and presented her with an engagement ring. Vintage with a pear-shaped diamond she’d thought it was the most beautiful ring in the world. Wrapped up in his arms, she shifted her gaze shifted between the ring on her finger and the waves of the ocean in front of her, trying to decide which one glittered better in the sunlight. 

She sighed contently, feeling Robin press a kiss to the side of her head. The two of them were wrapped up in a rope hammock hung from the center of their room, swaying listlessly as they took in the view from the open doors. The crystal blue waves of the ocean were crashing against the sand twenty feet from the veranda of their private room, sending the scent of the salty water right into their faces. 

“I love it here,” she whispered. “I never want to leave.” 

 


End file.
